dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Argence
Argence is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Knightstuff. She is a royal knight of gracious upbringing. Taught from an early age to be prim and proper, Argence is an adherent follower of the knights' code of honor. Argence's ideals are shaken when she was reunited with her estranged childhood friend Ruger as an opposing force. Innately kind and supportive, Argence is honest in work, truthful with others and devout in her morals . At the same time, she possesses a fragile mind that quickly erupts when something goes awry or disrupts her order. Appearance Argence is an attractive young woman of average build with braided fair hair matched with pale golden eyes, a sign of nobility. Her attire consists of an intricate armor of with white, silver, and gold colors. Story 3rd Cycle= Argence was summoned with little to no memory of herself. Wandering alone seeking answers, she ends up meeting Ruger. Assuming him as a rogue knight, the two cross blades as memories begin to resurface within her mind. Distracted by flashes of memories, Argence was defeated and knocked unconscious. Ruger then left her after carrying her to a safer place. |-| 4th Cycle= As she regain conscious, Argence remembers who Ruger is, and went on to find him. |-| 5th Cycle= Argence ends up encountering a conflicted Sanna, who attacks her out of frustration. After a rough skirmish resulting in Sanna's defeat, she came to question Argence's strength and her views on freedom, whom the latter replies truthfully. Thanking Argence's answer, the two parted ways. Argence would later bear witness to Ruger and Nelo's rematch, where she intercept latter's killing blow and helps Ruger to fend off Nelo. Afterwards, she pleads Ruger to reconsider turning back, though she is rejected. |-| 6th Cycle= Argence eventually reunites with Sanna, who relayed Ruger's death to her. Filled with grief, Argence requested Sanna to work with her to take down Nelo, whom the latter agreed. Tracking the rogue warrior in a grassy plains, the two attack Nelo. A long, arduous battle ensued, and with the two's combined strength, they were able to force Nelo to go onto the defensive. However, Argence, whose actions are driven by blind rage caused her to attack recklessly, a fact that Nelo exploited to systematically incapacitate her. With her last breath, Argence sacrificed herself by throwing herself into Nelo's flames, protecting Sanna and urging her to flee. Battle ---- ---- Argence Resplendence – Dance around the doomed target with breakneck speed. ---- Argence is a Resplendence, utilizing an elegant swordplay masking her viciously swift attacks to quickly overwhelm her opponents. While her attacks doesn't deal much damage, Argence's above average movement speed and near instantaneous attacks allows her to quickly build up damage. Many of Argence's attacks hits multiple times and each hit usually have different effects/properties. Argence's ground movement also differs slightly from other characters; when running, her speed automatically increases on the 8th step and renders her immune to flinching to attacks with 'Low' priority. Mastering Argence's hit timing is crucial to maximize her damage output and sending the opponent in a state of confusion. Brave Attacks HP Attacks BRV to HP Attacks Ex Mode Argence's Ex Mode is Red Eye Ascension, transforming her outfit into a regal-of-sorts look. Apart from the standard Regen, she gains the Selene Light ability, which her speed and attacks are increased further, though this also makes her hits more difficult to time. Argence also gains the Emmetropia ability, where her sword is replaced with an larger, ornate sword with a translucent blade, increasing her attack reach. Argence's "hold-type" Lusterblade (both versions) alters are disabled during Ex Mode, replaced by the passive ability Redshift. This allows her to auto-generate a sphere of soft red light that auto-ejects any 1st hit of any attack ranked lower than 'high' priority, but the opponent will not be staggered. Effect also activates whenever Argence is performing dodge/air dash. The ability also makes her completely invincible during her jump's ascending motion. Argence also gains a new HP attack, Aureate Regalia, triggered by pressing R + . On execution, Argence conjures a pillar of light surrounding her and shooting through anything in its magic field in an ascending motion, while she is utterly invincible throughout the entire animation. Argence can cancel any of her BRV attacks into Aureate Regalia, and holding down during the attack will result in Argence vanishing into airborne as the magic field dissipates. Argence's Ex Burst is Red Veil. In her Ex Burst, Argence charges towards the opponent and slashes the opponent twice in a cross-motion pinning him/her. Argence then finishes off by conjuring a magic field that fires a storm of condensed red lasers enveloping the opponent. Damage output is scaled by how many Ex gauge Argence has remaining when executing this attack. The less Ex gauge she has, the higher the damage multiplier. The weakest effect, performed with a 80%~100% Ex gauge deals 50% of Argence's attack stats; the strongest effect 0%~10% Ex Gauge, the Ex Burst's damage calculation will always deal 250% damage of Argence's current stats. Equipment Argence can equip the following: Swords, Polearms, Knives, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Black Song/Inst ver.'' *''World Map Theme: Pure White'' *''Battle: Upcoming Battle/Battlefield'' *''Infinity Argence: Bloody Purity'' Rival Battle *''Vs Ruger: Out Come the Crawlers/Galgaliel'' *''Vs Faye: Nefertiti'' *''Vs Sanna: Future In My Hands'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters